


A Winged Wish

by Padge_LovesArt



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, I’m lazy so I’ll add tags later, Legend (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padge_LovesArt/pseuds/Padge_LovesArt
Summary: “If I was a seagull, I would fly away as far as I could! I would fly to faraway places and sing for many people! If I wish to the Wind Fish, I wonder if my dream will come true…”That was before Marin left. Before HE wiped her and everything she loved, her entire world, from reality. Now she only exists in his dreams and memories. There to forever haunt him, yet still so welcome.But what if the wind fish actually did grant her wish? There’s the secret ending to Link’s awakening. What if Marin is still alive and she finds Legend?Aka: Legend is trying to find a cure to turn seagull Marin back to normal so they can be together!
Relationships: Legend/Marin, Link/Marin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	A Winged Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love the idea of this! Thank you to @venuso.n on Instagram for helping me work out details as well as listen to me gush about linked universe for literally hours! Ven, you are amazing <3

Legend stared off into the sapphire waters that stretched past the horizon, his gaze stationary and unfocused. as he breathed in the salty air, the warmth of the sun washed over him. He absent mindedly ran his hand over the sodden wood of the log he was sitting on. In the back of his mind, the faintest memory of a girl’s voice played. Legend closed his eyes to focus.

The voice was soft and sweet when it spoke, and had a slight twinge of annoyance. “Hey! Are you listening? Link, are you listening to me?”

The voice faded and the only thing left in his mind was the face of a girl whose hair, red and wavy, draped over her shoulders gracefully. A bright smile and shining eyes only added to her beauty. The image burned in his mind as he vowed never to forget it. 

Suddenly startled, he was pulled from his thoughts when a few loud wing flaps came from behind. When Legend turned around, he was greeted by a lone seagull, who simply stared at him. 

“What the—“ he tried waving it off with his hand, but found no success. “Go away,” he growled. However, the seagull proved deaf to his annoyance and merely tilted it's head. “Seriously, go away! I don’t have any food!” When still it refused to leave, he grew increasingly frustrated. “Can’t I ever have a moment alone to think?” He spat bitterly. Then, he heard it, something he thought he’d never hear again, and Legend froze.

He immediately recognized it and his heart stopped. Ballad of the Wind Fish. As the seagull sang the sweet, yet sad melody, Legend could only stare. His eyes were wide and mouth ajar. His limbs became stiff and unflinching. There was only one explanation for this that he could think of.

‘ _ No. It can’t be… _ ’ he trailed off, unable to finish the thought. He refused to believe that this was real. He refused to believe that this wasn’t another trick or a fragment of his imagination. He refused to believe that he would ever deserve a second chance. Legend wasn’t sure what to do or say, so he did the only thing he knew he could. Listen.

Every note sung, every pause in time, every beat that passed by, each one sent waves of guilt, grief, and pain that flooded his senses. Still, he sat paralyzed. 

The seagull drew out the final note of the song, then dead silence hung thick in the air. Legend’s cacophony of emotions finally overcame him as he struggled to choke back a sob. He reached his hand outward slightly and he realized he was shaking uncontrollably. He shivered as a phantom chill traveled up his spine, and his face felt flushed and hot, no doubt tears threatening to spill from his eyes. A single thought formed in his mind. ‘ _ Her wish… the Wind Fish. Hylia...’ _

Finally, when legend mustered up enough courage to speak, his voice cracked then settled for a volume only barely above a whisper. “M- Marin?”

The gull lifted its wings and gave a confident cry. In that moment, everything Legend was holding back broke like a dam. Hot tears stung his face as he sobbed and his body fell limp as he slumped to his knees. He reached out to Marin and wrapped his arms around her small body, burying his face into her back. 

“Please!” he cried, “Please tell me this isn’t some sick joke played by the goddesses!” Marin responded by nuzzling her head close to Legend’s cheek, as if to say, “This is real, I promise.”

Legend laughed through his tears and managed a, “Fuck, Marin! Tell me next time when you plan to disappear!”

Despite his words, a wide smile stretched across his face. This was the happiest Legend had ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short! Feel free to leave some feedback! Check me out on Instagram @Padge_LovesArt for early updates as well as art for this chapter! (Note not yet posted but will be very soon!)


End file.
